Senses
by Animekitty9
Summary: What happens when an injured Rukia follows an unknowing Ichigo to school? You can expect major problems.. Rated T for minor language and a fair amount of violence. IchiRuki lovelyness of corse!
1. Chapter 1

Senses

By: Animekitty

Must be at least in the later chapters of the manga to fully understand Will contain slight spoilers.

_Note: Ruduka Tishimoto is my own character that I have created myself to go along with the bleach series. Ruduka is a purple haired young boy who is truly a wolf. He has the powers to transform into a human Ruduka lives with Ichigo disguised as a normal housedog._

_

* * *

"You'll stay here and that's that!" shouted the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. _

"And why's that? I'm not so injured as to not be able to simply walk to the school and back!" Argued the now repowered shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki.

The female shinigami had been injured about 3 days ago. Just a small fry hollow masking his energy, and that was all. Still, it was a little too late when she realized he was behind her. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing major, at least not to her.

"Just stay here! Ruduka or I will come back early. There are no really important classes today anyway… Just stay put for once would ya?" Ichigo said as he walked out, not leaving a second for her to respond.

Rukia watched out the window quietly as Ichigo met with the wolf Ruduka and started walking. "As if.." she thought to herself. She began packing up her bag and getting dressed. She quickly glanced at her cell phone's clock, "7:49…" she said to herself. "I'll be a little late.. But that just means Ichigo will get in trouble if he freaks out that I'm there.." she chuckled to herself. (A/n We're going to pretend school starts at 8:00 here, 'k?)

She grabbed her bag and jumped out the window wincing a little as she landed. She decided walking would be better then running, seeing as though she would be late anyway, why bother? Not noticing, as she walked along, a tiny pebble on a stonewall broke off and silently found it's way towards the ground. A nearly inaudible growl came from the wall.

* * *

Ichigo, unaware of his approaching companion, sat at his desk bored. 

"Ichigo!" yelled Ruduka approaching him. "Did we have to leave Rukia behind? It's dull here -.-" Asked Ruduka with an unpleased tone.

"Yes. If a hollow comes around she might get caught in the middle of it, we can go home later." He replied.

"Sure sure. Then she'll kill you for leaving" Said Ruduka back. Ichigo just stared at him, knowingly.

* * *

Rukia kept a fast, yet not too fast pace as she kept checking her cell phone. "At this rate I might make it on time." Still going unnoticed a ways behind her where the pebbles falling from the buildings. Pebbles began to fall heavier and larger as time grew past. Interested in only time at the second, the female shinigami paid them no mind. 

Suddenly her cell phone beeped loudly, repeating the process to warn of only one thing, a hollow. She jumped back and looked around, suddenly aware of the dark aura around her. "Damn.. I didn't sense this because?" she thought to herself. Suddenly, breaking her thought, a blood-curdling howl sent shivers threw the busy town. A building wall exploded and out from it, emerged a gigantic hollow.

Rukia, knowing exactly what to do, pulled out her gikongan and swallowed it. Rukia changed instantly into her soul reaper form as Chappy took control of her gigai.

"Oi! Chappy! Get somewhere safe, I'm going to take care of this hollow." Rukia yelled to Chappy.

Chappy nodded as she quickly ran a ways away from the fight scene. People around the area scattered instantly as the remaining walls of the building collapsed, leaving dust abundant in the air.

"_I smell the scent of a soul reaper…" _the hollow growled. It turned to Rukia. Readying her blade for battle she suddenly felt a twinge of pain from her last battle. "This shouldn't take long at least. It seems to be a small one as well…" thought Rukia.

Quickly, Rukia dashed behind the hollow, hoping to confuse him. Believing to have an upper hand, she jumped into the air and towards the hollow readying her blade for the first strike. To her surprise, the hollow wasn't as weak as she had planned him out to be, He quickly turned and swatted her away like a common fly.

Rukia, having taken a strong blow to her arm, crashed into a nearby wall. Quickly regaining her composure, she got back to her feet and held her blade out again.

Chappy, watching from afar began to run to get help the instant she noticed the blood running down her master's arm. The only thing she really knew was she had to find someone stronger, and the only power she knew of was Ichigo's, who luckily had no talent in hiding his spiritual energy. She then began trailing Ichigo's spiritual energy, leaving Rukia behind.

Rukia, staring down the now bigger looking hollow, began to breathe deeper. "This may not be quite as easy as I had thought.." she said to herself. This time, the hollow came after her. Just narrowly avoiding it's next attack she rolled out of the way. As she got up she launched kidou at the hollow, sending it into a frenzied howl of anger. The hollow suddenly attacked in the middle of it's drawn out howl. Lunging at the surprised shinigami.

* * *

Ichigo, now in the middle of class, was listening as the teacher read some boring grammar out of a Japanese textbook. Barely listening at all he began to doze off the slightest bit. That is, until he saw Chappy outside the window poking her head up so she quickly could be seen. He instantly knew it was Chappy by her expression. A dead give away. Chappy looked at the teacher confused, then looked at Ichigo and waved her arms towards him. 

Ichigo, terrified of what would happen if his friend's or sensei saw this, immediately sat up and asked to be excused. After getting "permission" he dashed out of the classroom. Ruduka, still sitting in the class, knew of Chappy's antics when she was in Rukia's gigai, so didn't bother to follow. She once stuffed lip-gloss in Ichigo's bag when he was gone, fighting hollows, just for the fun of it the next day at school for her master. Ruduka kinda wished he would have thought of it first though, for the fun of it.

"What are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted at Chappy.

"You have to come with me!" Chappy explained. "Rukia was on her way here, at least I think… And was attacked by a hollow! She's fighting it as we speak!" Chappy told Ichigo.

* * *

Barely able to make it to her feet, the female shinigami struggled to regain her composure. She clutched the bloody wound at her side inflicted by the hollow. The hollow roared loudly as he prepared his next attack. The shinigami though, still barely standing, held her ground firm ready to face the attack. She did the only thing she could think of and used nearly all of her remaining strength to call out her zanpakuto. "Sode no Yuki!" she yelled out. As she was about to call it's release, she was interrupted by the hollows attack. Completely taking her off guard the hollow hit her full force against a wall. 

The shinigami stood, breathing heavy, barely able to keep conscious because of her wounds. She didn't know exactly what her next move would be. In a last ditch effort; she stood firm in one spot and waiting as the hollow lunged towards her.

The hollow dashed towards the shinigami, who had seemed to give up. Rukia stood completely still, still standing firm with her blade out and ready. The hollow drew nearer and nearer towards her. Crimson splattered, and red swept across the streets. The hollow bit deep into Rukia's shoulder, just as Rukia drove her blade deep into the hollows mask at the last second of the attack.

The hollow cried in fury and pain. The shinigami, however, only doubled back in pain as she watched the hollow disappear. With one last cry of fury, the hollow disappeared into particles. The female shinigami, covered in crimson blood, and gasping for air, began her struggle back home. With no energy to cure herself with kidou and no help seeming nearby, she began to walk wearily back in the direction she came, back to Ichigo's house.

Later, after Rukia struggled to walk back, Ichigo and Chappy arrived.

* * *

"Oi… Chappy… Didn't you say Rukia was here…? Is this _another _joke?" Asked Ichigo. 

"No! I swear she was here! Maybe she beat the hollow?" Chappy asked Ichigo.

"Maybe. I guess it must have been small. I didn't sense it." Ichigo told Chappy.

"Or maybe it's just because your powers suck…" Chappy said under her breath.

"Whatever. You go back and make sure she's ok. I left Ruduka back at school. Kami knows what he's doing…" Ichigo told Chappy, unhearing her last remark. "Just tell her we'll head home soon." Ichigo told Chappy as he began walking back towards school, unknowing of Rukia's condition. Chappy waved to Ichigo and started her now merry walk back. None of them noticed the blood on the street however.


	2. What has Transpired?

Chapter 2:

What Has Transpired?

A/N: Hehe Sorry for the wait. I'm afraid of reviews D and afraid of doing badly .. But. It must go on eventually. Please don't harm me for those of you who liked it, but I've had this sitting on my computer since Febuary. Anywho. Hopefully you'll like this one!

Disclaimer:Still don't own it. I do own Ruduka though. No Touchy.

* * *

Rukia barely managed the climb to the widow and struggled into the room. Covered in crimson and breathing heavily, she walked wearily to Ichigo's bed and instantly collapsed. Her blade fell from her blood soaked hand. The hilt, covered in her own blood from gripping so tightly, and the blade, covered in the blood of the hollow, fell to the floor.

* * *

Chappy reached Ichigo's home and jumped through the window. She smiled and called Rukia's name. The grin on her face turned to horror when she saw her master's bloody figure collapsed on Ichigo's bed, Gasping for breath and covered in blood. Chappy, terrified, ran to Rukia.

"Master! What happened?!" Chappy shook Rukia slightly. No response. Chappy continued to try to get a response from the shinigami, but to no avail.

* * *

Ichigo, in the middle of class, tried to listen, but couldn't. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he was totally distracted. Something felt wrong. He could tell. Ever since he left Chappy behind something hadn't felt right at all. Finally, at the classes end he sat relieved not to have to listen to anymore preaches or lessons for 15minutes. Ruduka walked over to him. 

"So, what was Chappy up to? More lip gloss?" Asked Ruduka

"No!" Ichigo yelled at him, instantly flushed. "She said Rukia got attacked by a hollow. But we didn't find her. She probably went after it, beat it, and went home." Said Ichigo.

"You think?" Said Ruduka. "Maybe you should go check on her.. I mean if she's hurt.." Ruduka stopped.

"She's probably fine. I'll head back anyway. Not like I can actually listen today for some reason anyway." Ichigo told Ruduka. "You stay here. One of us going back is enough. Grab the homework for me would ya?" He asked.

Ruduka nodded as Ichigo snuck out of the room. He began walking back slowly at first. But as he started to think, his pace quickened.

He reached his home. His father was at the hospital in town getting supplies for the day, and his two sisters were at school. So he had no reason to be worried about being home. He knew when his father got back he wouldn't care too much, maybe a surprise attack the next morning, but not too much. When Ichigo walked in, he found Kon asleep and snoring loudly on the couch with the TV turned on. He walked over to Kon, picked him up by the leg and shook him awake, frustrated.

"Oi! What are you doing sleeping down here?!" Ichigo asks, irritated.

"Ah! You were gone and I got bored what with Rukia being gone! So I came down here when no one was around! Gotta problem!?" Asked Kon sleepily.

"Wait, Rukia _did_ leave?" Asked Ichigo. "Damnit. At least now I know Chappy wasn't lying." He said mostly to himself.

"Fine. Stay down here. I'm gonna go up and talk to her." He said throwing Kon back down on the couch. Kon just ignored him and went back to sleeping.

Ichigo climbed up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He saw Chappy sitting there and mistook her for Rukia at first. Calling her name, he immediately knew it wasn't Rukia by the tears in her eyes. By the look in her eyes he knew something was wrong. But wrong, didn't even begin to cover it.

Ichigo looked behind her, absolutely horrified to see Rukia, lying unconscious on his bed, bleeding heavily and gasping for air. His eyes grew shocked. He couldn't move. All he could manage was her name. Finally, it came to him. He ran next to her, panicking and not knowing what exactly what had happened.

"Oi, Rukia? Rukia?! You ok? What the hell happened!?" He asked repeatedly with no response.

"Ichigo…" Chappy managed between sobs. "I tried to tell you a hollow attacked her!"

"Damnit.. I _know _that!" Ichigo told her. He sat down next to the bed desperately trying to get a response from the injured shinigami. He got up and quickly went over to his dresser and got out a first-aid kit. He pulled out some bandages and ran back over to Rukia.

He sat on the bed next to her, pulled her up and laid her head on his shoulder. His hands refused to do as he wished and shook as he began to unwrap the bandages. She shifted her head in pain and cringed suddenly. Ichigo turned to make sure she was ok. Well, as ok as she could be at this particular moment. Shivers ran up her spine, as her body grew colder. Ichigo looked at her concerned and then began trying to calmly unwrap the bandages.

His heart was beating a million miles a minute. But still, he knew nothing would go right if he was as panicky as he had been. Ichigo was never good with doctor stuff. So his work with bandages was sloppy. But it worked a little at least. As long as it would help her, he was all right with it. He somehow managed to keep his hands steady enough to wrap a bandage around her waist, wrapping it around her shinigami robe so she didn't kill him later. His modest brain couldn't figure out how to help the bigger wound on her shoulder without risking his life later though. He carefully bandaged the wound on her arm. Being careful not to move her too much.

As badly done as he did it, he managed to bandage her wounds, all except the one on her shoulder. He had done the only thing he had thought of that could help her. What else could he do? He wondered desperately. He suddenly became aware of her heavy breathing and shaking on his shoulder. Her body had grown cold. He gently put his arm around her. What else could he do? He really wished he had let her give him that stupid kidou lesson now. Ichigo looked over at Chappy, who was sitting near the bed sobbing, and watching. For what seemed like forever, Ichigo just sat there with Rukia lying on his shoulder, shaking and quickly losing her own life.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching his friend die, he heard a noise inside the house. Without moving, he glanced out the window and saw his father's car outside. Ichigo had a choice. He could save Rukia and ask his father for help, or not let his father know about Rukia and let her die. "Like I have to think this one threw…" he thought to himself.


End file.
